


I never knew I could love somebody the way I loved you

by AmyJorumStitchery



Series: He's the kind of love that makes a whirl in your mind [25]
Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: SEYCHELLES - Freeform, beach fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Series: He's the kind of love that makes a whirl in your mind [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253372
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	I never knew I could love somebody the way I loved you

I opened the french doors that led to the balcony to find Tim sitting outside in the lukewarm evening, wearing a t-shirt and underwear. He was smoking quietly with his legs resting on the wooden railing, crossed at the ankles.   
I could see a subtle shift in his face when he saw me, and his eyes lit up.  
He dragged on his cigarette one final time before he stubbed it out on the ashtray.

"Hey love," he said and reached out his hand to me.

We touched briefly. I yawned and scratched my head as I sat down in the big wicker armchair beside him.

"Hey," I said and gave him a tired smile. "Can't sleep?"

"No, I needed some air..." 

Grinning as he reached for a cigarette again, he lit one for himself, then slid the pack over the table to me. I quietly accepted one and closed my eyes as I had my first drag.

"Sweet, late-night nicotine," I praised and leaned my head back against the headrest.

Tim chuckled quietly before his hand reached for mine again, and he traced patterns on my palm and wrist, "It's rather nice, huh?"

I smiled without opening my eyes, "I remember the first time I ever smoked. I was really drunk. Of course..." I emphasized. "And I got really sick..."

"You did?"

"Yeah, and I threw up everywhere, it was horrible!"

"Aww!"

"And I woke up the next day with cigarettes shoved in my bra." I chortled quietly when I thought about it. "Have no idea how they got there, though."

Tim laughed, "First time is never a good experience, really, but you try it again, and before you know it, you're addicted to them." 

I opened my eyes and took a drag, "I don't think I'm as addicted as you are, though..."

"Honey, nobody is."

We both smiled and took a drag.

"You ever thought about quitting?" I asked.

Tim made a face as he contemplated what I had said, "Well, I have quit, and started again. And quit again and started again..."

"You have?"

"Yes, and I feel it's no point in even trying to quit anymore..."

I smiled and stubbed out my cigarette. Pulling up my knees to my chest as Tim absentmindedly fiddled with my fingers.

"...and I'm completely horrible when I quit, and I don't wanna put you through that."

Grinning as he blew a stream of smoke from his lips.

"Aw, aren't you the most considerate guy?"

"I'm probably just weak-minded, they say the addiction is stronger than heroin."

"Well, as long as you're not shooting up heroin, I'm ok with it," I said.

He chuckled and leaned back in his chair, still fiddling with my fingers. We sat quietly in the lukewarm temperature. I was always so comfortable around Tim, and even though we didn't speak, the atmosphere between us was always so relaxed and easy-going.

"I really liked the movie," I said after a while.

We had watched one of Tim's favorite movies - 'Spinal Tap'. He leaned over to retrieve another cigarette, I took one too, and Tim lit mine before he lit his own.

"I'm glad you liked it. I've been wanting to show it to you for a long time."

"The scene with the amplifier going all the way up to 11 was hilarious."

We both laughed.

" 'It's one louder' " I quoted and gestured my hands in the air.

Tim gave a snort.

"And the 'Stonehenge' scene with the woman building a miniature prop, that was, what, 18 inches? And the guy having a fit about it."

"I know, one of my favorites. I'm still discovering new things whenever I watch it."

"I lost my mind when they lowered the scenery onto the stage and the two dwarfs came skipping about." I laughed thinking about it. "Just too good," I said and took a drag.

Tim started singing softly but in a very ironic and over the top voice, 

  
**"And you my love, won't you take my hand?**  
**We'll go back in time to that mystic land**  
**Where the dew drops cry and the cats meow**  
**I will take you there, I will show you how"**

It made me laugh.

"No one writes lyrics like that anymore, really. They are brilliant!"

"I bet you have it on cd."

"Darling, I have it on vinyl!"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, you're older..." Scrunching my nose to him as he gave a scoffing sound, but he squeezed my hand and smiled.

"I haven't seen it in years. You know, ages ago when I was doing music I had it on video, and we used to watch it on a pretty much daily basis on the bus."

"Video?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

"Ha ha," Tim mumbled and lit another cigarette before giving me an impish glare.

"Do you ever miss being on the road?" I asked and leaned my head on the headrest.

Tim had a thoughtful look on his face as he took a long drag and let the smoke filter out through his nose. Then he licked his lips and leaned forward a bit.

"Well, I'm very fortunate I had the opportunity to do what I did, not all people can say that. And I really did have a wonderful time because I got to do what I loved, you know..."

I nodded.

"...but that was ages ago and my priorities have changed, and I'm very happy with how my life turned out." He leaned back in his chair, and took a puff on his cigarette, "And life on the road is very hard, both mentally and physically. I don't think I could do all that now."

I ran my fingers on the back of his hand.

"It would have been really cool if I would have been around to experience it for myself. Your music is so awesome, Tim."

We didn't talk about his music career that often, but I had heard all his albums, and I really loved them.

"Thank you, love." Taking a drag on his cigarette. "You would have had such an amazing time, I'm sure of it."

"Did you have a lot of groupies?" I asked, my eyes had a playful glint in them.

Tim gave a low chuckle and looked down on the ground for a few seconds.

"Maybe," he said before giving me a cheeky look.

"I would have been your biggest groupie if I had been around..."

"Well, I should hope so..."

"And I would wear a torn 'Spinal Tap' top to get your attention and to make you think I was an interesting person."

"You wouldn't need a torn top to make me notice you, darling, trust me."

"So I would have been your first choice back then?"

Tim's voice was low and serious when he said, "Darling, you're always my first choice."

"Aww, baby!"

Standing up, I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He hugged me tight and kissed my neck. I stood back a bit and looked at him before I pecked kisses on his lips.  
Then he pulled me down beside him and snuggled me close.  
Smoking the last of his cigarette, he discarded it on the ashtray and then wrapped his arm around me.  
We slumped down in the big armchair and enjoyed the closeness of one another. Tim gently kissed me every so often, and we sat like this, small talked and smoked as the sky slowly changed and soon turned black.

Tim lovingly scratched the top of my head while looking down at me, "You know, we've been living together for a few months now."

The image of the night out on the patio when he had first asked me to move in flashed before my eyes, and it made my stomach warm.

"Has it been _that_ long?"

Tim nodded.

"Are you beginning to have second thoughts?" I grinned.

"Absolutely not!"

"So I'm not a complete mess to live with?"

"You're lovely."

I smiled and leaned my head on him, "Well, I try... I've never lived with a guy before, so I don't know what I'm doing."

"And I have never lived with a girl before, so I don't know what I'm doing either," Tim quipped.

"You've really never lived with anyone before?"

"Not in a romantic way. I have shared apartments with people back in England, but that was more out of necessity rather than me wanting to, and they were horrible places I only can describe as flophouses and places with junkies, and you know, mattresses on the floor, and all that kind of stuff. I remember I had to wash blood off the wall before I could take a shower, things like that."

"Oh my god!"

"So I'm very pleased things have changed and that I have been able to work myself away from it."

"Understandable."

"It's very comforting to know that my days sleeping on a filthy mattress are gone, and I can take a shower in a clean bathroom."

I smiled and hummed approvingly as I caressed his arm.

"And the fact that it's only you and me in this house is the best part. Living with a bunch of people in one tiny room is just a huge stress, really, you never had a place that was just yours and that you could escape to." 

"I like it too."

Tim kissed the side of my face before reaching for the pack of cigarettes on the table.

"Hm," he said as he opened the lid. "Two left, how appropriate..." Removing them from the pack, "You want one?" he asked. I nodded and he placed one between his lips and lit it, then he took a deep drag before handing it to me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed and gave him a love-shove in the chest. "Not fair! Now you have one more drag than I do!"

He gave a deep, evil chuckle and I accepted the cigarette with a big smirk on my face. Tim lit his and placed both his feet on the railing again, and as we slumped down even further in the big armchair, I put my left leg over his and made myself comfortable against him.

Tim nuzzled his nose and mouth on my hair and hummed absently between drags.  
The underwater lights in the pool were lit, and made the water sparkle and shine and stand out in the otherwise dark night, painting the enclosed backyard in a lovely turquoise color. The little lights that were dotted around his garden were on too. It was truly a beautiful sight, and I felt so content with life.

"I really love it here, Tim, I'm so at peace."

"That makes me so glad, darling. Your happiness is the most important thing to me."

Smoking the last of our cigarettes, we remained in his seat. I put my hand on his stomach and snuggled up even closer. I could hear his heartbeats, and my hand moved gently up and down while his breathing fell soft and slow.  
I was so in love with this man it was crazy, and I couldn't really believe my fairy tale had come true. Tim had saved me in every way a person can be saved, and he had killed my fear and loneliness and anxiety in the process. I tried to express my gratitude sometimes, but I just stumbled on my own words and my heart started pounding in my chest.  
Tim would laugh softly and hug me. He knew what he had done for me, but he wasn't looking for praise - the fact that I was happy, genuinely happy, was all that mattered to him.  
My fingers traced patterns on his stomach.

"You know," Tim said after a while. "Speaking of nothing at all, really, we should go away together..."

I made a little face, "Tim, I go with you all the time when you travel."

"Yeah yeah, I know, but that is work. We should take a proper trip. Get away. Relax, with no phone calls or agents. No commitments - just you and me." 

"You mean, like a vacationy trip?"

"Yeah."

"That sounds great," I said, thinking it would be a few months before we could go since I knew Tim was doing a few voice-overs at the moment and he was busy, and I couldn't just pack up and go without getting the clearance from both my bosses to take some time off.   
I didn't think it would be a big problem, though. I had stepped in and worked on days that were supposed to my days off, and I had stayed behind to help out when we had been short on people. I had covered for my co-workers more than I knew I had to, really, and both of my bosses knew that. So I didn't see how it would be a problem if I wanted to take some time off. 

"You have a valid passport, love?" he murmured.

"Uhh, don't know... I think so... why? You wanna go, like right now?"

He laughed softly, "Not in this instant, but rather soon."

"But what about your work? And mine?"

"I have a two-week gap in my schedule in about three weeks. What do you say we should try and get away then? If you can get off work, that is."

"I'll talk to my bosses tomorrow and request some time off." 

Tim smiled and hugged me closer for a few seconds, "We should get some sleep, darling." he said and skillfully maneuvered me off him to stand up. "I have an early start tomorrow." 

Holding out his right hand for me to stand up. I slowly accepted it, I was so comfortable and snuggled where I was sat, I didn't wish to move. He saw the reluctance on my face and chuckled quietly. Pulling me upwards by both my hands, he then wrapped one arm around my shoulder and guided me inside. 

***

Tim came home three days later with a little black paper bag with purple and black tissue wrapping paper sticking up from it. I was in the living room, browsing through one of his Vanity Fair magazines.

"Hey baby, whatcha got there?" I asked.

"I saw this and it made me think of you." 

I threw the magazine aside and sat up as Tim walked up to me and handed me the bag.   
I accepted it with an exciting smile.  
Pulling the paper on the floor, my hand fished up a pair of bikini bottoms. Black with dark purple stripes and a gold chain holding them together.  
Tim grinned a little bashful and licked his lower lip as I examined the silky material. I dug in the bag again to find the top part, but there was none. I held it up in front of myself.

"There is only a bottom piece here."

"I know," Tim smirked.

I gave him a naughty facial expression.

"I think you'll look awfully sexy in them on our trip..."

Wiggling his eyebrows at me before leaving the room momentarily to go to the kitchen to get himself a bottle of water.

"So I'm gonna be wearing _only_ these you mean?"

Tim came into the living room again, "I hope you will." He sat down and kissed my cheek. "I can picture you," he purred in my ear, "tanned, your body wet and warm from the ocean, traces of sand on your sexy little stomach as you lay on a beach blanket in the sun, my hand slowly working its way under the wet fabric, gently parting your folds to get to the good part, that part where you always moan so delicately..."

By now, I had my eyes closed, completely immersed in his fantasy, as his lips ghosted over me.

"and that part when you always beg for more..." he said in a low tone.

I whimpered quietly.

"...I always love that part," he whispered.

"You know how horny I get when you talk like that!" I moaned and threw myself in his arms.

Tim absolutely knew what he was doing to me, and he did it on purpose to mess with my head. I was like a switch he effortlessly flicked, and it was something I absolutely let him do. Apart from the night I lost my virginity to him, I had become so easy when it came to sex. I loved having sex with him so much, and it never took a lot of coaxing for me to wanna have it. Tim didn't have to try very hard to make me completely aroused, and he liked how easy he could make me horny. In fact, he loved it - he was a guy and he wanted sex also. It was one of the reasons we fit so perfectly together. We both loved sex and it didn't take much to turn us on.  
We were like two horny, teenagers, even after all this time.

He gave a deep chuckled and welcomed me into his embrace as I impatiently tugged and pulled on his shirt and roamed my hands in his hair. In my eager state, when I moved to straddled him, I accidentally slammed my knee on his thigh, and he yelped in my mouth.

"Ooh, I'm sorry," I panted, my lips still on his.

"It's alright," he assured and rubbed the spot.

"It's just hard to contain myself..."

He smiled against my lips and ran his hands over my butt and under it. He kneaded me roughly before lifting me up in his arms and walked me to a big armchair where he sat me down without letting go of me, instead he knelt down with me, hitched up the fabric of my shirt and attacked my stomach with wet and messy kisses. Biting me every so often, because he knew I loved it when he did.  
Tangling both my hands in his hair, and moaned with anticipation as he worked his way lower and lower, and soon he had yanked my pants off, slipped the shirt off my head, only to leave mean lying in front of him in my bra and panties, my feet resting on each of his shoulders. He closed his eyes and trailed kisses up my right lower leg, up to my inner thigh, where he nuzzled his nose between my legs before trailing kisses down my left leg. Carefully moving the crotch of my panties to the side to slip two fingers in me. The intrusion made me jerk and I flicked my hips to his face.

"Tim..." I moaned

"What is it, Amy love?" he teased while running his thumb along my sensitive slit.

"Mmmm..."

"You want me to be nice or rough?" he asked and licked his lower lip.

We locked eyes and he shot me a naughty smile.

"Make me scream!" I begged. "And make me gush."

"Alright then."

Sitting on his knees to gain better force, he rotated his hand so he had his palm up, then he started thrusting his fingers, ferociously in and out. Pushing my knees towards myself at the same time, exposing my pussy even more to him. His harsh movements made me scream out right away, and it only took a few seconds before I heard that familiar, squelching sound as he fucked me until I gushed in his hand. It was a very sexy sound and it added to my arousal.  
Just as I thought I couldn't take it anymore, he slowed down, just enough to let me catch my breath, then he was at it again.  
He accomplished what I had wanted him to do - he made me scream _and_ gush. And yet again, when I believed I couldn't take it, he slowed down, and I could catch my breath.

Now he attacked my clit with his mouth while slowly fucking his fingers in and out, and I slowly rolled my head from side to side as I gave a throaty moan.

"Mmm, more..." I begged hoarsely.

"More?" he teased.

I nodded as I licked my lips, "More..."

Pulling out of me, he snaked his hands around my thighs to drag me further down the armchair, where he pulled off my panties, then he was quickly in me, where he started fucking me again while licking and sucking on my clit.  
I screamed out. It felt so good, I didn't _wanna_ cum. I wanted to stay in this feeling forever. I tried to hold it off, only to enjoy it a few, precious seconds longer, but it was useless, and as soon Tim started grunting, "Come on, come on! Come for me. Come in my hand. Come in my face, I need to see it, baby, I need to feel it!"  
I was a goner, and my orgasm bubbled up in me like a waterfall, and the last thing I saw before I mentally disappeared was Tim's relentless and intense eyes and how his gaze felt as exciting and sexy as his action. Then I started to quiver and my hips twitched, and his mouth never let go of my clenching, throbbing pussy as I came, just as he had demanded.

"See!" he murmured. "See how easy I can make you absolutely lose control."

I panted, didn't really have the strength to answer him right now, I just knew I wanted to bathe in this exquisite after-glow as the post-orgasm sensation gently tingled in my little body. I never felt as secure or content with life as I did when Tim hovered over me, and he had just made me cum, and I knew I was protected by him, both physically and emotionally. He would never let anything happen to me, and that was the greatest, most powerful feeling I had ever felt. 

Tim moved to stand and fiddled with his fly at the same time, never letting his eyes fall from me. He had that craving in his look, that twinkle that appeared when he wanted to fuck. I braced myself - knowing this would be good.

He got his jeans open and shimmied out of them in a few seconds, and as he bent down to claim my lips I tasted the salty tang of myself on him, and I smiled against his eager lips as his tongue breached my mouth and battled with mine.   
Grabbing the fabric of his shirt, I pulled it off his head, needing my baby's skin to touch my own. My right hand trailed down his chest, over his stomach, and I groaned quietly in his mouth - I loved his stomach. I loved his little power belly and how smoothe it was. My fingers traced patterns on the little landing strip of hair that disappeared in his Jockey boxers. I could feel his stomach twitch slightly when I did that, and Tim gave a little moan in my mouth.

Picking me up in his arms, I instinctively wrapped my legs around him, and he pressed my butt against his naked skin, I rolled my hips against him under his strong hold as he turned around and sat down on the armchair. Our kiss broke momentarily and I climbed closer to him and braced my knees on either side of him, my breast brushed against his face when I did, and he grabbed my left breast with his right hand, and sucked my nipple. My head fell back at impact, and I bucked in his naked lap. I started to feel like I wanted to cum again, and my arms and hands got a mind of their own as I writhed and pressed myself against him, my hands fisted his hair, pulling it, needing him to be even closer than he was as he noisily sucked my nipple. I needed him in me, I needed his cock in me. Now! I maneuvered myself over him, and he held himself in place as I slowly sank down on him. I moaned from my throat. It felt so good. _He_ felt so good. I needed him forever.

I started moving, back and forth, rubbing my pussy on him. It made a wet noise, and I bucked even more. I wanted to cum.

"Fuck, Tim!" I whimpered and reached down between my legs to rub myself.

Leaning backward, Tim grabbed hold of me to allow me better access to my own pussy, and I started rubbing ferociously. It was such an awesome feeling, I never wanted it to end. My heart started beating, and it beat so hard and fast, it drowned out the sound of the world, and in a matter of seconds, I had rubbed myself to yet another orgasm. I panted and licked my lips. I wanted to slow down to recover some, but Tim wouldn't let me and grabbed hold of my sides to bounce me up and down. He was so fired up it didn't take a lot of thrusts to tip him over the edge, and he soon squirted his load in my pussy. It was such a wonderful connecting thing - him shooting his load in me while I still climbed down from my own high. It made my pussy much more sensitive.

Tim gradually slowed down and he gently pulled me to him. He panted on my skin as he rested his head against my chest. I nuzzled him near, and we cuddled and kissed as we both came down from the euphoria.

"Hmm," he murmured after a while. "I really like this."

"I do too," I whispered as I combed my fingers through his hair.

He kissed my chest a few times, and trailed his lips up my body, I bent down to meet him halfway, and we pecked kisses on one another before I leaned back in his lap. Pushing stray strands of hair out of my face, I exhaled contentedly and smiled. I felt my cheeks had that post-fuck pinkness, and I love it - it meant we had done a good job together.  
I reached for my underwear and used it to keep Tim's cum from running down my legs as I stood up, then I stumbled to the bathroom with him after me.

*

After I had cleaned myself off, I returned to the couch and my magazine while Tim went to the kitchen to whip us up something to eat. 

"Have you thought about where you would like to go, love?" Tim called from the kitchen.

"Mmm, I don't really know..." I answered absently as I flipped through the magazine.

We had talked about places we wanted to go to, and countries as "Ibiza", "Aruba", and "Italy" had come up. But it didn't seem to have what we really looked for, and what we wanted was a quiet beach where we could relax, not a lot of people around and a warm climate. I had a heavy longing for turquoise water and white sand.

I sighed. Vanity Fair didn't really do anything for me, so I threw it on the other end of the couch, and then rolled to lay on my side. The magazine had opened and what I saw was a beautiful picture of a sunset and a lovely beach.  
I got up to have a better look at it, and I saw an ad for 'Denis Private Island' in the Seychelles. I sat down and started reading about it, and the more I read, the more I wanted to go there.

"Tim?"

"Yes..?" came an answer after a few seconds.

"Come look at this."

"What's up, babylove?" he asked as he came into the living room, wiping his hands on a kitchen towel.

I held up the magazine for him, "Look what I found. It's gorgeous!"

He sat down beside me, "Seychelles, huh?"

"Just look at that beach cottage!"

Tim was quiet as he scanned the article briefly. I was sitting on my knees beside him with my chin on his shoulder.

"So you wanna go there, Ames?"

"I do!"

"Well," he announced. "Then we will go there."

My face lit up a bit, "Really? Do you really wanna, or do you just say that because I wanna go? I don't wanna force you, you know, you have to wanna also..."

He laughed softly, "I promise I wanna go."

I smiled at him fondly.

"Just look at this," Tim said as he looked at the picture of the sunset. "It's beautiful." 

I sat back on the couch, "Cool. You and me going on a holiday."

***

We sat in the plane that was gonna take us to 'Denis Private Island'. It was the last stretch, and I was really excited. It was a 30-minute flight from the main island of Mahé, and we had about ten more minutes in the air. I had never really liked to fly, but with Tim beside me, everything was easier. But I still breathed a sigh of relief when we touched down.

The weather was magnificent, and I loved how the heat hit me in the face as we exited the little plane.

"Oh my god, Tim! It's beautiful here!" I squealed.

"It sure is," he agreed as he had a look around.

We were greeted by an employee with a minibus who was gonna take us to the reception to check-in. It was only a few minutes' drive, but I managed to break a sweat on the short ride, and I actually welcomed the cool reception which had air conditioning and big fans spinning around in the ceiling.  
A young woman was working at the reception and she flashed us a big, accommodating smile.

"Hello, Mr. Curry and welcome to our beautiful island."

"Hello, and thank you," Tim smiled back.

"Everything is already paid for, and your beach villa is ready for you, I just need your signature on these papers and you're all good to go."

Tim put his signature on a few dotted lines.

"Thank you," the receptionist smiled, "I hope you and your wife will have a pleasant stay here."

My eyes grew a little larger when I heard her assume I was Tim's wife. It sounded magical.  
She gathered the papers and put them neatly in a pile of other documents, then she turned around and grabbed a set of keys that were hanging on a rack.

I bit my lips together in an attempt to stifle myself when I felt an involuntarily grin bubble up on my face. I looked at Tim - just the sight of him made  
my stomach warm and cozy. He was dressed very relaxed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, sunglasses propped on his head, and his curls tangled around them. A suitcase hanging on his right shoulder. None of said anything to correct her, though - we both liked the notion of what she was telling us, and I reached out my hand to caress his.

Tim gave a polite smile as he was given the keys to what was gonna be our home for the next seven days.

"A chauffeur is standing by outside to take you to your villa," the receptionist told us.

Tim inclined his head, "Thank you, miss."

Tim turned around to me and gave me a playful grin while looking quite content.   
I grinned back as he put his hand on my back to lead me to the exit. Opening the door, he stood to the side to allow me through first. 

Outside was a man beside a golf buggy, ready to take us to our beach villa. He smiled politely when he saw us.

"Hello and welcome. I'm Sari, I will be taking you to your villa."

Reaching for our bags, he put them in a little trunk space at the back. Tim gestured his hand for me to take a seat. 

"After you, Mrs. Curry," he quipped.

I snickered as I took a seat, and Tim scooted in beside me. Sari started the golf buggy and drove off. 

So, have either of you visited us before?" he asked.

"No, this is the first time," Tim said.

"Ah, I think you're gonna like it here. There are plenty of activities for you and your beautiful wife."

I made a little face.

"Oh, I'm sure we're gonna have a wonderful stay," Tim assured.

Sari gave a courteous smile.

I leaned into Tim and gave him a lingering kiss on his cheek, " 'Amy Curry', does have a ring to it, don't you think?" 

"Ooh, nice with the play on words there," Tim quipped.

I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

You had the option of staying in more secluded parts of the island, or around other cottages and villas. Tim had requested a more sheltered villa when he booked the trip for us.   
We both wanted to have as much privacy as possible, so we had been given a beautiful, 325 m² house at the far end of the beach, hidden in lush, exotic palm trees and vegetation.

Sari stopped the buggy on the front side of our villa, and my jaw dropped when I saw how beautiful it was. He stepped out from behind the wheel to help us with our luggage, but Tim insisted it wasn't necessary, so he tipped him and he drove off again.

I walked in front of Tim and as I stepped through what was like an arch of vegetation that led us to the back of the house, I gave a squeal. I was met with an extended sea-facing private deck with an outdoor sitting and dining area. The villa also has a plunge pool and a sala daybed with white linen curtains and mosquito net, billowing in the hot wind.  
We also had our own golf buggy if we wanted to get around the island.

"How nice is this!" I exclaimed.

Tim came up to me and put his arm around my shoulders, "It sure is gorgeous."

We just stood there and stared at the view, and listen to the sound of the ocean softly crashing on the beach, and how the palm trees slowly swayed in the breeze.  
I turned around to face Tim, to look at him and to be near. My hand carded through his hair and caressed his cheek.  
We each had a smile on our face and we just looked at each other. We loved one another so immensely. There was no greater feeling for any of us than the love we felt for each other. He was the hub of my universe, and I was his.

He clasped his hands together so they rested on the small of my back, then he leaned down to kiss me, and just before our lips touched, he wet his own lips with the tip of his tongue, then pressed himself against me, very softly.  
He opened his mouth slightly and slipped me just a hint of tongue, coaxing me to do the same. I opened my mouth also, to let our tongues dance with each other.  
Pulling me closer to him, I inhaled as the kiss slowly turned into lingering, wet pecking kisses, and I wrapped my arms around his middle and rested the side of my face against his chest.

"We should unpack or something..." I murmured after several minutes of just standing there.

"Oh, absolutely..." Tim murmured back.

Neither of us made any attempts to move.

"You want some champagne, by the way?" Tim asked as another couple of minutes had gone by.

I looked up at him and nodded firmly. He laughed softly and kissed my forehead, before taking my hand and dragging me along inside the villa. We hadn't even been inside yet since we had been so preoccupied with the gorgeous view from the deck.

I gave a silent "wow" as I stepped through the big sliding doors and into what was a huge sitting room with big armchairs and couches in bright colors.   
Tim let go of my hand as he made his way to the kitchen area to fetch us some bubbly, and   
I just stood in silence as I looked around the room. Walking further in and around a corner I came across the most inviting bed I had ever seen - a four-poster bed  
complete with mosquito net draped around all four sides; carefully tied to the posts, and rose petals in the shape of a heart in the middle of it.  
Tim and I spent so much time in _his_ bed, and I loved it. But I must say that this one looked even more alluring. 

"Oh my god!" I said to myself.

I threw my bags on the floor by the bed and continued with my little tour. Opening the door to our bathroom, I was thrown back by the sheer size of it, and my hand traced the brightly colored walls as I went further in to have a better look.

"Tim, you gotta come see this!"

"What?" he asked from the kitchen.

Emerging in the doorway a few seconds later, he leaned on the frame before he made his way to me.

"This bathroom is bigger than my old apartment!" I exclaimed.

Tim looked around, "And definitely bigger than _my_ first one."

I turned around to him.

"And it's clean too!" I quipped, winking at him.

He laughed heartily, "Come one, little lady, it's champagne time." 

Grabbing me by my wrist, he gently tugged me along to the deck where he had put the champagne bucket on a table. Pulling out my chair for me, he then popped the cork, sat down and poured the liquid into my glass then his own, we clinked them together and had a sip.

"How nice of them, having champagne waiting for us," I said, taking a sip.

"Well, I asked for it when I made the reservation," Tim confessed.

I smiled against the flute. 

"Ooh, I almost forgot!" Tim said, got up on his feet and returned a few seconds later with a bowl of chocolate-covered strawberries, "I also asked for this."

"Aaw, baby! Strawberries."

"I know how you love them."

I smiled and plucked one from the pile.

"You know, we are 12 hours ahead of L.A," Tim pointed out as he chewed on a strawberry.

"We are?" I said and took a sip from my glass.

"Yes, are you feeling ok, tired?"

"Nah, I'm good," I shrugged and had a few more sips.

Tim sat back in his chair, lit a cigarette and ate another strawberry. We sat there in the sun and soaked in the beauty and serenity of the place, feeling complete peace of mind.  
I was feeling very thirsty so I downed the content of my glass, then I filled it up again before hitching up my legs to sit cross-legged on the big chair. I sat back and munched strawberries and I downed champagne faster than I thought, and when I got up to use the bathroom the alcohol hit me and everything started spinning. 

"Whoa!" I said and flopped down on my seat.

"You alright, darling?"

"I just... it hit me so hard... I think I'm drunk..."

Tim got up and kneeled down in front of me, taking the glass from my hand and set it on the table.

"You're dehydrated, love. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to open up a bottle of champagne first thing. I'm gonna get you some water."

"Yes, please."

He patted my knee before he got up to go to the kitchen for a bottle of water.

"How embarrassing," I said gingerly as I accepted the ice-cold bottle. I had a very petite body, and I had never needed _that_ much, really, to have an effect from alcohol, but I had always been good at pulling all-nighters, and once I got started I could keep going. But feeling woozy after only two glasses was embarrassing.

"Why?" Tim asked.

"That two glasses making me this way... I'm... I just don't like being this way in front of you."

Tim and I had attended many parties and gatherings, and alcohol had always been anything but scarce at those types of events. And we would often share a bottle of wine during the weekends. I had no problems drinking in front of him, generally, but now I just felt uncomfortable having alcohol in my body. And I figured it had something to do with the jetlag and the heat. And the champagne allowed myself to relax enough to the point where I actually felt exhausted from all the traveling.

"You were partying pretty hard when I first got to know you, darling."

"I know, but..."

"In fact, I was actually worried at one point..."

My eyebrows shot up, "You were?"

"Yes, because I noticed how afraid you were, and how obvious it was that you drank to try and keep that fear away."

I exhaled and looked him straight in the eye.

"And your weird compulsion, I had never experienced anything like that before. It was almost like you drank because it was the only way you thought you had worth."

"That's one of a million and a half reasons I love you so much. You saw that. You saw _me_. Nobody else did."

Tim gave me a loving smile, got up from his chair, and sat down beside me."

"And it makes me so happy to know that I have done that for you, Amy. That I could help you feel good again because you deserve that."

I leaned my body against him, and he rubbed his hand up and down my upper arm.

"What do you say we head inside, unpack, and take it easy for a few hours until the heat let up a bit, hm?"

I nodded.

"I'm guessing you're exhausted from the long trip, and dehydrated." He kissed my temple. "Maybe on the verge of delirium..?" he quipped, and I scoffed lovingly. 

"Yeah, I could use a cold shower and a change of clothes."

"Hmm, that sounds like a terrific idea," Tim said. "Want company?" 

*

I felt much better once I had gotten out of my clothes and taken a shower. Tim had called room service to ask them for some sandwiches, and as I changed in to clean clothes, there was a knock at the door, and an employee was standing outside with a basket containing baguettes and a bottle of apple juice. 

"I hope your wife feels better soon," he said as he handed Tim the basket.

Seeing it was about four in the morning back home, he didn't ask for anything heavy, like a proper meal. He figured some breakfast food would do me good - even if he knew I loved to eat.

"Yeah, thanks. She will be fine, she just needs something light to keep her going, you know."

"Ah, I see."

Tim thanked the man and closed the door.

"Mrs. Curry, the food is here," Tim announced as I emerged grinning from our bedroom.

I had put on a pair of hot pants and a sports bra, and my wet hair was sitting in a messy bun on my head.

"Food is here," Tim said again, as he turned around to fetch us some drinking glasses for the juice.

"Ah, I'm starving!"

Tim put two glasses on the counter and poured juice in them. 

"You look really nice," he said as he handed me a glass.

"Thank you, baby," I said as I maneuvered myself up on a barstool and took a few gulps of the cold juice while digging in the basket for my sandwich.

He reached out his hand to brush a few hairs behind my ear before taking a bite from his sandwich.

"What do you say we take a walk on the beach after we've finished with these?" Tim suggested.

"Absolutely!" 

*

Tim found me out by the pool on our second night. I still hadn't really adjusted to the time difference, and I had trouble sleeping due to it.  
It was two in the morning, local time, but two in the afternoon in L.A. I was sitting with my feet in the water as I smoked. It was a lukewarm night, and although the moon wasn't full yet, it still cast a beautiful color on everything, I could stare at it forever.  
I hadn't really changed my vacation outfit, and I spent pretty much the whole time in one of my five pairs of hotpants and a sports bra. It was what felt most comfortable since it was so hot during the days, and we hadn't wanted to venture out from our private, secluded section of the island yet, we enjoyed the solitude together too much. 

Tim often wore shorts and a t-shirt. And he was barefoot all the time - I loved that.  
And if we weren't playing in the ocean, or having sex by the pool, we just lounged around together, doing nothing, really. Just let time go by as we loved every second with each other on our magical island, so I saw little reason to change or "dress up"

"Having trouble sleeping, Ames?" he asked, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Oh hi! Did I wake you?"

Bending down, he gave me a kiss, then he sat down beside me and put his feet in the water also.

"No, it's alright. I woke up and you weren't there."

I smiled and Tim held out his hand for my cigarette, taking a drag before handing it back to me.

"I'm just having trouble adjusting to the 12-hour time gap. It's so weird, my brain is really tired, but my body isn't, and I can't just lie still."

"You'll get used to it, eventually," Tim said and reached for my cigarette again.

I leaned into him, and my gaze wandered upwards to the night sky.

"It's very beautiful here, isn't it? I love the color of the moon on the sand, and how the ocean sounds."

"It is, you picked a great vacation spot."

"I did."

We looked at each other and smiled.

"Come on," Tim said softly. "We should get back to bed."

"No, not yet. Please stay a little with me."

*

I woke up on our fourth day when Tim darted out of bed when the cleaning ladies entered our villa. I had slowly started to get back to a state of somewhat "normal" and that meant I slept at 07:01 in the morning. Tim had been lying beside me in our huge four-poster bed when he heard someone knock on the door and let themselves in. Not wishing to disturb me, he hurried out of the bed to tell them that they didn't need to tend to our house today.

"What was that?" I mumbled to Tim when he entered the bedroom.

"I'm sorry, love. I tried to be as quiet as I could." He put a knee on the bed as he leaned in and kiss my forehead. "It was the cleaning crew, but I told them we didn't need it today."

"Ok."

"But now that you're up, how about some coffee?"

I flopped down on my back, "How about we cuddle before?"

Tim smiled at me fondly, "Absolutely, my love."

Climbing into bed with me again, I rolled my to side for him to spoon me, and I slowly woke up more and more as he pecked kisses on my sun-touched skin.

"What do you say we go to the restaurant and have breakfast later?" he asked.

That sounded like a good idea - my appetite had returned to normal, and I was in fact starving.

"Mmm, I'd like that."

*

After our glorious breakfast, we returned to our villa to gather some things, then we went to the beach - our own private little section of heaven. It was pretty incredible. White, hot sand and turquoise, clear water - just what I wanted to experience.

"How about I wear this today?" I teased as I came from the bathroom, having changed into the black and purple bikini bottom which Tim had gotten me a few weeks before our trip.

"Ooh, that is sexy," he murmured. Almost licking his lips.

"Oh, so you like them?" I asked, playing clueless before pivoting my body.

Tim walked up to me and tangled his index finger in the delicate gold chain that held the fabric together. The other hand rested on my butt.

"You are so sexy, Amy," he said in a low tone. His half-lidded eyes still had the ability to pierce mine.

I gave him a ballsy smile.

"But... I don't remember it coming with a top, though..." he teased as he ran his fingers over the cup of my somewhat matching top half.

I snickered, "It didn't... this one is mine..."

"Oh..."

"I wasn't sure how much commotion my breasts would create, so I brought a protective upper part."

Tim chuckled softly and I leaned up on my tiptoes and planted a kiss on his lips, "Come on, baby, let's go to the beach."

My fingers interlaced with his as I dragged him out through the big sliding doors, past our pool and onto the white sand which was just ours. I let go of his hand and ran out into the water, running until the water hit thigh-high, I dove down. The sand under the surface was just as white as the one on land, and I grabbed a handful of it just to feel it.   
Then as I had to come up for air, I saw Tim running towards me in the water.  
Throwing himself right in front of me, he made me fall backward, and before I could register, he had picked me up and held me almost above his head before throwing me down in the water again. I shot up through the surface and laughed so hard, Tim laughed also, and I threw myself on him and wrapped my legs around him. But he was too strong, and he had loosened my grip in a matter of seconds, only to throw me again.

"Oh, you think you're so strong, huh?" I laughed and lunged at him again, grabbing hold of his leg, I leaned in closer to try and get him to rest on my shoulder so that I could throw him down too. But I couldn't, and Tim laughed heartily at my futile attempts to pick him up.

"Ha ha, you can't!" he teased. "You're too little!"

I scoffed in fake anger, and shoved him on the arm, it made him lose balance momentarily, but not enough to actually fall over in the deep water. I jumped on his back and held on for dear life, as I thrashed my body to get him to fall. That just made him laugh even harder, and it made me more determined.

"There's no way you can get me to let go, I'm holding on too tight." I laughed.

He turned his head, "Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded and tightened my hold around him in case he would try anything. And of course, he did. All it took was for him to tickle my ribs, and when he sensed I loosened my grip, he quickly grabbed both my wrists to pry open my arms around him, and I fell, back first, in the water.  
Emerging from under it, I was met by Tim and his laugh. I laughed too and pushed wet, stray strands of hair out of my eyes.

"Told ya," Tim winked.

I coughed a little before I threw myself at him again, but he was too fast and got out of the way just as I was about to take hold of him, and I let out a little sound of surprise as I realized what he did.

"Oh, I'm sorry love!" he said in a voice that wasn't completely sincere. 

I shot him a fake, angry look, and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Aww, come here." Holding out his arms to me while he walked closer, I jumped in his embrace and we shared a long kiss. Tim bent his knees a little to let the water rise higher on us, I sat in his lap while he bobbed us up and down. His hands caressing up and down my back.

"Just admit it, I'm too strong," he quipped and pecked kisses on me.

"Yeah, sure you are," I said ironically.

"I must have at least 90 pounds more on me than you."

"Yeah, probably," I said and wrapped my arms around his neck. 

He gave me a loving smile.

"I like that you're... bigger than me... and stronger, I think our height difference is very... sexy," I said in a low tone.

Tim gave a deep chuckle, "I like it too," he murmured in my ear. "I love your little tight body and what it can do... and how it reacts to my touch..."

Capturing my waiting lips in a hot, searing kiss, his tongue breached my lips immediately, and he claimed my tongue in a rough, wet kiss. I couldn't help but moan in his mouth, and when his hand snaked up my back to untie the knot of my bikini top, I didn't put up a fight - not in the least, he yanked on the strap and my cup fell down. He took my breast in one hand and looked at me through his lashes as he latched on my nipple and sucked noisily. Never breaking eye contact with me, I bit my lower lip when my pussy started throbbing and my need to fuck kicked in again. The feeling was often lingering just under the surface, for Tim too, and we had always fucked often and hard. We had even ventured out and fucked in public places. Well secluded places, though. It was very sexy.

My head fell forward a little as he kept sucking my nipple, and I moaned with an open mouth, he knew exactly how to work me to create the maximum pleasure, and to drive me insane with lust.

"That feels so good," I whispered and ground my crotch against him. "You're making me so fucking horny."

"Good," he said simply as his tongue swirled around my other nipple.

I moaned.

"You wanna fuck, baby? You want me to fuck you?" he asked seductively.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I nodded my head.

"I wanna fuck, I want you to fuck me with your big cock, Tim, I want you to fuck me until I scream, Please, I need to feel you in me, fuck me, fuck me now!"

"Ok, then," Tim said and roughly pulled the crotch of my bikini bottoms to the side, then he shimmied out of his own swimming trunks, grabbed my sides and forced himself in, I screamed out, and he started thrusting right away.

Fucking in the water was a very cool experience, and since I was even lighter there, he could fuck me in positions we weren't used to, and he could maneuver me more easily.   
So I leaned backward, and it was no strain on him whatsoever and he could easily hold me up with his big hands around my middle, fucking me so hard that all I could do was to whimper pitifully.

My pussy started throbbing more and more as he fucked me relentlessly. I wanted to cum, but I also wanted to hold it off.

"Tim, I wanna... cum," I moaned. "I wanna cum, I'm so horny!"

Tim stopped thrusting and rubbed my body up and down instead, and the feeling of my clit as it came in contact with his body was what tipped me over the edge, and I started bucking and aligning with him in the water, and he pressed me firmly to him as I rode out the last seconds of my orgasm.

"You like that, huh?" he gritted through his teeth as he pulled me against him. "You like my cock fucking your little pussy, Amy? You like to cum while I'm fucking you?"

I arched my back. The tone of his voice, the words he used, his hard grip around my little body made me cum again, and I started breathing harshly, erratic huffs of air through my nose, and I rolled my pelvis as it washed over me again. It made me moan loudly and I rubbed myself for extra effect and I felt my pussy clench and throb around his cock.

It slowed down. I felt an incredible calm coursing through me. I was giddy.  
Tim's swimming trunks were floating around us, and he grabbed them and threw them into the shore again. Then we shared a loving smile and I wrapped my legs around him. He kissed my neck while making his way to more shallow water, where he gently untangled my legs around him and maneuvered me off him. Turning me around with a soft hand on my hips, he prompted me to get up on my hands and knees in the wet sand. 

Yanking down my bikini bottom so they clung around my legs, he placed both his hands on the small of my back, got up on his feet, and entered me once more. It was a hard thrust, and it made my body fall forward. I loved being fucked from behind. I arched my ass to him and wordlessly urged him to fuck me as hard as he could. I needed the rougher side of him now.

He spanked me a few times, then he let his hand linger on my wet ass. He started kneading it, digging his fingers in my warm skin, fucking me with the determination of a man that hadn't had sex in many weeks, even though it was only a few hours since last time. 

"Oh, Amy," he panted. "You got the sweetest pussy, baby. I love it so much." Still hammering relentlessly in and out of me. "You make me cum so hard every time, you make my cock ache for your wet pussy."

All I could do was to moan and mumble incoherently as he fucked me as our life depended on it. It didn't take long for him to cum, and I dug my hands in the sand as he leaned his body weight on the small of my back as he squirted his load in my pussy.

His finger bore down on me and then I could sense his body convulsing slightly behind me.

"Damn, Amy," he panted.

Slipping out of me at the same time as I leaned forward, I pulled my bikini bottom as I stood up on my knees, then I kissed his belly before wrapping my arms around him. He placed his hand on my head and exhaled.  
I could feel his cum slowly trickle out of me and into my bikini. 

"Wow," I said, and kissed his power belly. "It's not even noon yet and you've already made me cum twice _and_ given me the fucking of a lifetime!"

He laughed softly, and I looked up at him.

"That's just because you make it so easy for me, darling. It's your fault, really," he teased.

"My fault?" I asked, pretending to be insulted.

"Yes, you're just too sexy, I can get hard just by looking at you! And touching you to an orgasm or fucking you is so effortless in that state."

I stood up and gave him a contented grin, "I know, right?"

He smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Wanna come lie in the sun with me?"

I nodded, and we started making our way inland again, Tim fished up his trunks as we made our way to our private, sea-facing deck, and he hung his wet trunks on the back of a chair. Then he pushed two sunbeds together, put down a towel on each of them, and beckoned me to sit beside him. Putting on a pair of sunglasses, he leaned back with a little grin on his face before clasping his hands together under his head.

I studied his naked body and how the sun made the water sparkle on him. I couldn't tell if he was looking at me too, but I guessed he did. So I slipped my bikini off and sat down on the sunbed beside him.

*

We were lying in one of the sala daybeds. We had just taken a dip in the pool but felt we needed some shade.  
I was on my back, wearing only a pair of bottoms. Tim was beside me, running a blade of grass over my stomach. It made my entire body goosebump, and I giggled softly when the soft blade ran over certain areas.  
I had my eyes closed, and I enjoyed his proximity and what he was doing. He would dip his head every so often to kiss my stomach, then he'd run the blade of grass over the spot, then kiss me again.

"Your skin is so soft and warm," he murmured between kisses.

I smiled without opening my eyes.

"I absolutely love your stomach, darling."

Running his hand over it, I inhaled and involuntarily arched my back a little. I loved Tim's touch on me. Pecking kisses upwards, he landed by my mouth and kissed me hard and long, and as he leaned back, I opened my eyes. He was propped up on one elbow, one hand resting on my stomach, he was shirtless, tanned and _so_ beautiful. I couldn't imagine ever growing tired of looking at him as he made my heart skip a beat whenever he was near.   
I smiled lovingly as I ran my fingers over his cheek.

"You're so beautiful, baby," I whispered.

Cupping his hand over mine, we shared a smile.

*

"I'm starting to get hungry," Tim said after a while and glanced at his wristwatch. "8 o'clock. How about you?"

"Yeah, I can eat."

"And we haven't been to the hotel bar yet either, how about we go there tonight?"

"Sounds good."

"Now that you have settled in and can withstand some alcohol again," he winked.

I had forgotten about that, actually, and not wanting it to go to waste, Tim had drunk the whole bottle by himself during our first two days. I figured I wouldn't drink until I had settled in. And I hadn't had _any_ alcohol since we got here four days ago, but I felt thirsty and I longed for some ice cold beers in the heat.

I made a little face, and Tim kissed gave me a chaste kiss.

"I'm jumping in the shower, darling," he said and rolled out of the daybed.

*

We were ready to go about 45 minutes later, after we had taken a shower, and changed into our "fancy holiday outfits" which meant Tim in a pair of shorts, and a t-shirt with a shirt over. I had on a pair of leggings with a long racerback top with 'Aerosmith' printed on it - it was too hot for anything else.  
We decided to take a walk, instead of using the golf buggy, up to the restaurant, since we knew we would be drinking tonight, and neither of us wanted to drive after drinking.

It wasn't a long walk. About six-seven minutes, and we arrived at a full-blown barbecue and karaoke night.  
The restaurant was adjacent to the bar area, and the staff had opened up the divider wall so you could walk between the two. Some people were having dinner, and some people lounged by the outdoor bar.  
The island had 25 villas, and, for some reason, we had learned that all of them were booked, and it seemed most of them were on a romantic holiday with their significant other since all of them appeared to be there.   
The outdoor bar was lively and teeming with guests and bartenders who scurried around with drinks and food orders for them. I could hear music I liked from the speakers.

Tim wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we headed to the bar to order.

"Hello, and welcome Mr & Mrs. Curry," a male bartender greeted. "What can I get you this fine evening?"

I flinched internally and smiled to myself - it was still weird to be referred to as "Mrs. Curry", although I loved it. Everyone seemed to know who Tim was. That in itself wasn't so weird, maybe. Tim was a famous guy, a known name, and he often got recognized, but I didn't expect he would draw any kind of attention to himself all the way over at a private island in the Seychelles, but he did. And maybe that was a positive thing, I didn't know.

"Ehrm," Turning to me, "Amy?"

"Just a beer, please," I smiled.

Tim turned to the bartender, "A beer and scotch, please."

"Coming right up."

After fixing our order, he placed our glasses on the bar, and Tim took them, then we made our way to the open sky again to enjoy our drinks. There were plenty of seats. Great, big, wicker swivel lounge chairs.  
We sat down in one each and slumped back against the plump cushioning

I removed my shoes and put my feet in Tim's lap, then I had a sip of my beer when I noticed a woman looking at Tim, and how she knitted her brows, eyes narrowing as she tried convincing herself if what she saw was true or not. I smiled a little at her, and she smiled back.

*

About an hour or two later, after we had had some drinks and they started to take effect, we found ourselves in a discussion about which of us came onto the other one the first night we met. Tim argued it was me since I approached him first, but I innocently claimed I was just in a dire need of a smoke, and I saw that _he_ smoked.

"First time I appreciated my nicotine addiction," Tim confessed absently and had a drag of his cigarette.

"Me too, I guess," I said, having a sip of beer. "But, I still maintain I was very innocent that evening..."

I made a little face, and Tim smirked unabashedly while stubbing out the cigarette, "I had known you for about five minutes when you told me I was sexy." 

"Oh yeah?" I said with a sly smirk on my face. 

"Oh yeah," Tim repeated and matched my facial expression.

"I hadn't had much to drink that night either," I confessed. "So it wasn't a random drunken ramble. I just felt very courageous being around you, and I wanted to take advantage of that feeling. I didn't know when it would return again, you know."

Tim smiled.

"Honestly, I wasn't even aware that I said it. It just bubbled out of me, and I thought I had ruined everything after that. I mean, I might've come off as somewhat in-your-face, but I really liked you from the first second, you know, and I didn't know how to behave..."

"It doesn't really matter who did or said what, If you hadn't pursued it - I would've..."

"Aaw, you would?"

"Of course, how could I ever have let you go, Amy? I thought you were so incredibly beautiful the first time I saw you, and I was already in love by the time you introduced yourself.

Tim's words made me tear up and I bit my lips together for a second as I looked at him.

"You made me feel things I had only read about, darling, and you've saved me every bit as much as you say I've saved you."

I got up from my seat, and put my hands on either side of Tim's lounge chair, as I gave him a lingering, deep kiss.

"Thank you," I whispered when I leaned back.

Tim wiped a tear from my cheek before placing both his hands on either side of my head. Looking at one another for a few seconds, before I slumped back to my chair, and grabbed some fries. We smiled at each other, and I had a sip of my beer.   
  
The woman approached us. A guy standing next to her, which I assumed was her boyfriend or husband.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you two, I feel like such a fool for doing this," she said carefully. 

"That's alright," Tim assured as he smiled courteously.

I reached for my beer and sat back again.

The woman laughed a little embarrassed and tucked hair behind her hair before continuing.

"You see, I told my husband," gesturing to the guy standing beside her who flashed a big grin as he waved a hand in the air, "That you are Tim Curry...but he didn't believe me, but I said that you are, and..."

"Well, it seems like you are right and your husband is wrong," Tim quipped.

There was a subtle change of pride in the woman's face, and she turned quickly to her husband, "Told ya..." Then she returned her attention to Tim again. "It's such an honor to meet you, and here," waving her hands in the air, "of all places. I'm a huge fan."

"Thank you," Tim smiled and caressed his hand over my bare feet. "I'm just on a little getaway with the misses."

Her eyes fell on me, and I smiled again. She smiled too.

"Oh, that's nice," she said. "Well, we won't disturb your vacation. I just wanted to say 'hi' and prove my husband wrong," she laughed a little, her husband too. "Well, nice to meet you. Have a pleasant stay."

"Thanks, you too," Tim said.

As they left I sat up in my seat, "You ever get tired of it?"

"People coming up to me?" he said, having a sip of his beer.

I nodded while putting some fries in my mouth.

"I've learned to deal with it. And most of them are really very nice, it's not a problem."

I leaned back in my seat, "I think it's sexy!"

Tim's eyebrows shot up, "Sexy?"

"Yeah, you're always so forthcoming and nice to people. You always make time. I think that's sexy."

"And I think you're drunk," Tim quipped and squeezed my feet.

I shrugged while happily chewing the last of my fries.

"I'm gonna order myself another beer, you want one?"

"Yes, please."

Tim gave my feet a quick rub before he moved to stand, and I lit the last cigarette in my pack as I waited for him to come back. I watched as he made his way to the bar, and the buzz in my body and brain made me adore him even more. I felt so at peace on this beautiful island which had the most beautiful weather. No obligations or appointments to keep. No future but the evening ahead with the man of my dreams - my soul sidekick, which I loved so strongly, and who loved me. Everything was perfect.

People had started singing karaoke, and Tim swayed to the somewhat drunken interpretation of 'Hotel California' as he returned. It quickened my heartbeats, and I reached out my arm to touch him when he bent down to put my beer on the table.  
Passing me a Corona with a lime wedge at the top, he sat down opposite me and had a sip of his beer.

"Thank you, baby," I said.

"I got you this too," Tim said, producing a can of coke from the pocket of his shorts.

I gave him a loving smile. He always looked after me in one way or the other, and I figured some coke would help with the hangover I probably would have tomorrow.  
Grabbing the beer, I pushed the lime down the neck of the bottle and took a swig.

"Do you like it here, darling?" Tim asked. "Are you enjoying yourself?."

"Tim, I'm having the time of my life, I love it here."

He smiled at me before taking a few gulps of beer.

"So, you wanna try?" he asked and gently cocked his head towards the karaoke in the back. He was grinning really mischievous.

"Ha!" I exclaimed. "You wish, huh?" Taking another few sips from my bottle without taking our eyes off each other.

I loved to sing, it was something I did often at the club I worked at, but that was different. Karaoke had such a cheesy feel to it, and in my opinion, it was only drunken hillbillies and older ladies who sang karaoke. Like a desperate plea to be seen and heard, even though they had absolutely _nothing_ to showcase.

"I might be a little tipsy, but I don't wanna embarrass myself _or_ you by squealing to some old, nostalgic tune, Tim."

"What are you talking about? You have a great voice!"

"Well, I know," I said as if it was the most obvious statement in the world, sticking my tongue out to him. "But that doesn't mean I _should_."

Tim didn't say anything, but he was giving me his best cheeky look.

"We should record something together." 

"We definitely should!" I agreed with excitement, the alcohol fueling my emotions.

*

The staff shut down the karaoke for the night and were now playing soft music from the stereo instead. About half of the guest had left, creating a real mellow ambiance now with not so many people around. Tim stiffened for a bit as he listened to the song that was playing in the background.

"This," he said, and pointed his finger in the air. "We should record this."

I cradled the bottle of beer to my chest, as I strained to hear.

**"Let's get it on**  
**Ah, baby, let's get it on**  
**Let's love, baby**  
**Let's get it on, sugar"**

I grinned, "You think we should record Marvin Gaye, baby?" 

"I do." Taking a sip of beer without dropping his gaze.

"It's not a duet, though."

"We'll work something out," he said confidently and put the glass down.

*

It was dark when Tim suggested a walk on the beach and it sounded like a good idea. He paid the tab and lit a cigarette that we shared. I looped my arm through his and we made our way to the villa, and our own private little patch of beach.   
With the sun gone, the searing heat let up, and it was easier to breathe. 

It took about 25 minutes to get back and coming around the corner to our villa, I started taking off my shoes, and pulled off my racerback top and leggings, leaving me only in a sports bra and panties.

"Let's go swimming!" 

"Absolutely not," Tim said. "You have had too much to drink. It's not safe."

"Oh, come on. It's not like I'm gonna recreate some big 'Jaws' scene. I just wanna go swimming."

Tim grabbed me by the wrist, "Let's not, ok, darling?" He started tugging me along the beach. "Come, take a walk with me."

I silently admitted defeat.

"Hey, can I walk like this?" I asked.

"Amy, this is our private beach, no one is around."

We started walking along the warm sand, the only light coming from the moon on the pitch-black sky.

"I've had a really nice time tonight," I said as we strolled to the end of the beach. 

Tim stepped beside me and wrapped his arms around my middle, and I leaned back against him, and we just stood silent and watched the moon and the millions of stars on the sky. There was a faint sound from the waves as they crashed on the shore, and the palm trees rustled behind us in the gentle breeze. There was only him and me in the world.  
I put my hands on top of his.

"I don't think my mind has been more lucid or lighter than it is now," I said in a low tone.

Tim squeezed me a little, "Even though it's filled with beer?"

I scoffed with love, "Evil!"

Tim chuckled softly before dipping his head down to kiss my neck.

"You wanna sit down a little?" he asked and unwrapped his hands around me, and proceed to take off his own shirt for me to sit down on, seeing I only had panties on, he figured I didn't wanna sit down on the sand like that.

I nodded, and Tim sat down on the sand and placed the shirt between his legs, and I sat down on it, my back resting against his chest. The moon was full and it cast such a magnificent color on the world when it was. I held out my hand and slowly turned it around in the air as I let the color paint my hand and my arm. My whole body, in fact, in the most wonderful silver-blue, moon paint.  
Its beauty and our location rendered me speechless for a moment.

"This color is the most beautiful color I can conceive of," I said out loud, but to no one, really.

"What color, baby?"

I held out my hand to Tim, almost like I thought I had captured it in my palm.   
"This," I said.  
He squeezed me closer, but I had to turn around to look at him. I studied his face in rapt silence, and my heart skipped a beat. All of him bathed in radiant, breathtaking silver-blue, and his sheer beauty and the unselfish kindness that coursed through him, made me wanna cry. I felt tears well up, and I looked down.

"Baby, what?" he asked and hooked a finger under my chin.

I swallowed hard, "You're so beautiful in this color, Tim," I whispered as I looked straight into his eyes.

Something happened in me in that second, it felt like I saw him for the first time, really _saw_ him, and I was overwhelmed by that fact. My man, my Tim, immersed in silver-blue coloring by the full moon. I got up on my knees and wrapped my arms, my legs, my soul around him.

"I love you so much," I whispered. "I love you so much, Tim."

I guess he was a little taken by my sudden shift in mode, but he whispered back, "And I love you too, Amy, you have no idea how much I love you."

I squeezed him harder. 

"Hey, let me look at you," he said softly and ran his hand up and down my back.

I reluctantly let go a little, and he reached behind his own neck to grab my hands.

"What's wrong, Amy?" he asked, his thumb running in a little circle on my wrist.

"Nothing is wrong, honestly, I just... I don't know, maybe I've drunk too much..."

He smiled affectionately, "It's alright, love."

Carding his fingers through my hair a few times before he put his hands on my shoulders and rubbed tenderly.   
The wind kicked up for a second and I instinctively leaned closer.

"You're not cold, are you, love?" he asked and rubbed my upper arms.

"No, I'm alright," I said and moved to sit down between his legs again.

After quietly watching the stars for a while, Tim suggested we'd lay down to have a better view, so I spread the shirt out and laid down beside him. His hand finding mine as we were on our backs, staring out into the beautiful night sky and the twinkling stars. They seemed to shine more brightly here than they did back home. Here, we had nothing but the moon as a light when we sat on the beach at night, and we weren't disturbed by millions of houses and people everywhere, and a constant bright, busy city, which took away the ability to even see any stars most of the time.

"Living in the city you forget how beautiful they are," Tim said quietly.

"I know. Living in the city you forget a lot of things."

We lay in silence, I don't know for how long, but I nudged Tim's arm after a while so I could lie down on it. Snuggling up on my side beside him, I nuzzled my face to his neck. I closed my eyes for only a second, and I must've dozed off, 'cause I woke in Tim's arms while he carefully laid me down on the bed inside.

"Oh, did I fall asleep?" I mumbled drowsily.

"Yes, you did, and you were starting to get cold, so I thought I'd better get you inside."

I moaned with contentment as I nuzzled my face on my pillow. Taking in the scent of the newly washed pillowcase. Leaning down, Tim kissed me softly on the cheek and then my forehead.

"Sleep tight, Amy love," he whispered as he got up from the bed.

"Wait, you're not coming?" I murmured without opening my eyes.

"No, not yet. I'm gonna read a bit on the deck."

"Ok, come to me later."

"Of course, baby."

*

I woke early the next morning. I always did that for some reason when I had been drinking. It was only 6 a.m, and I wanted to get out of bed. Tim was sleeping peacefully on his stomach beside me, and I quietly slipped the covers off me and tiptoed out the room, and into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Usually, I would take a shower first thing, but now that we were on a holiday and we had that gorgeous pool just right outside the sliding doors of our bedroom, I dove down in it right away.  
I loved the fresh feeling of the sun-heated water and how it cleansed me and took away the thin hangover-film that covered my body from our previous night.   
I swam a few laps, feeling pretty good even though we had been drinking quite a lot. But I was thirsty, so I dried off in a haste, and made my way in through the french doors. Stealthily making my way the kitchen to fetch me some apple juice, I poured myself a big glass and headed out again.

Slipping the sports bra off me, I laid down on one of the sunbeds that were shaded by a big parasol. Taking a few, much needed gulps of my cold juice, before I leaned back and closed my eyes.

I woke when Tim lunged himself in the pool and made a big splash that went everywhere. He stayed underwater for a couple of seconds, and I could see him swim around. Then he re-surfaced, dragged a hand through his hair while he walked to the ledge of the pool and rested his arms on the warm wood. I smiled lovingly.

"Hey, gorgeous, have you been awake long?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

I sat up on the sunbed, put the empty glass down on the ground and got up on my feet.   
I could see the joy on Tim's face as I raced the few feet to the pool and took a giant leap over his head, and dove down in the pool.

"Not that long," I said when I came up for air, throwing myself at him.

He wrapped his arms around me and swung me around in the water.

"How do you feel today?" he asked.

"I'm good, actually. Thought I would be in really bad shape, but I'm good."

Tim placed his hands around my waist as I spoke, and I squealed a little when I felt his hands roaming around my butt, then he went underwater and grabbed my butt and pushed me upwards and threw me at the deep end of the pool. My legs flailed in the air, and I landed with a big splash.  
That made him laugh, and I came up and coughed violently as I had unintentionally swallowed a mouthful of water.

"Aww, darling, I'm sorry," he said, making his way to me.

I held out my hand to him, and he dragged me to the shallow end where my feet could touch the bottom, then he gently hit my back with his palm in aid.

"I wanna offer you some water, but that seems a bit redundant in this situation," he said sweetly, and I looked up at him. Tears in my eyes but I couldn't help but smile.

After I was able to catch my breath, I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Aren't you just the sweetest one, baby." My voice sounding croaky.

"We should get you on dry land and then I'm going to make us some coffee."

Tim heaved himself very gracefully out of the pool and bent down to drag me out of it in one swift move. There he draped a towel around my naked shoulders and headed in. I sat down on the sunbed and coughed a little.

"Tim, what about the cleaning crew? Won't they be coming by soon?" I asked.

"I put a 'do not disturb' sign on the doorknob. Don't worry," he shouted back from inside.

I pulled the towel tighter around me, and I felt my stomach started to rumble with hunger. Tim emerged from behind the billowy curtains hanging in front of the sliding doors. He carefully pulled it to the side with one arm so he would spill the coffee. I gratefully accepted it and maneuvered to sit cross-legged on the sunbed.  
Taking a sip and then immediately another one, I exhaled. My mind starting to come back to normal.

"What do you say we have some breakfast out here, and then take it easy for a few hours? We have everything we need here, really," Tim suggested after he had taken a few sips.

"That sounds perfect," I said. Not feeling up to anything than just lying here and soaking in the sun.

*

After a glorious post-drink breakfast, and we had tidied up a bit, we sat down in a sunbed each. Tim had changed into shorts and was looking ever so sexy, his body was sunkissed and looked so delicious. He had sunglasses on and was quietly reading a book.  
I was lying next to him with my bikini on, not doing anything, really. Just lounging under the big parasol.

"They offer massages here," Tim said while skimming through a brochure as he was taking a break from his book. 

"Oh yeah?"

"I can call the reception and make an appointment for us."

"I've never had a massage..." I acknowledged.

"Never?"

I shook my head.

"Then we're gonna remedy that. I'm gonna call them right away."

"Ok."

Tim got up from his seat and returned a short while later, "Done. They're gonna be here in about two hours."

"How exciting," I said as I gave a smile.

Tim squeezed my hand a little before returning to his book. I stretched my arms over my head before moving to lay on my side, facing him. I studied him for a while before I sat up.

"I'm going for a swim. Wanna come?"

"Not now, love. I'm fine where I am."

I moved to stand and reached my out my hand for his. He took it and looked up at me.  
We gave each other a smile, then I gently lowered our hands and made my way to the pool. Gracefully diving in with my head first.

*

We were sitting in the kitchen area when there was a knock on the door, exactly on the dot from when they said they were gonna be there. I put down my glass of juice and slid from my perch to answer the door.  
Outside were two young women, each carrying one of those folding massage tables. One of them was holding a bag too, which looked like it contained some massage oil and towels.

"Hi," I said and stepped to the side for them to enter.

"Your husband called for a massage," one of them said.

I turned my head to look at Tim, who was standing by the kitchen island, reading.

"Yes. Yes, he did." I smiled.

She extended her hand to greet me, "Hello Mrs. Curry, I'm Anaya." Turning to her colleague, "and this is Tanvi."

Tanvi reached out her hand to me, "Hello Mrs. Curry."

"Call me Amy," I said and smiled, "and you can call him Tim." Pointing at Tim who hadn't really heard our conversation, but he glanced up and looked rather lost.

Anaya and Tanvi laughed softly.

"So, where would you like for us to set up?" Anaya asked.

Tim and I exchanged a look.

"Where would we like it?" I asked.

"Out on the deck," Tim suggested while making his way to the big sliding doors to open them up all the way so they could get through with their tables.

The women made their way there and began to set up.

I walked up to Tim, "So how naked do I have to be?" I mumbled, not wanting them to hear me.

He chuckled softly and kissed the top of my head.

"Well, you can leave everything on. She's probably gonna ask if she can untie your top once you have laid down."

"Oh."

"For easier access," Tim said and kissed me again.

The women called for us, telling us they were ready, and Tim put a hand on the small of my back as he guided me out the sliding doors.  
Anaya gestured her hand to the table to show me she was gonna massage me, and Tim took the other table.  
I didn't really know what to expect, but I laid down on my stomach and put my head through the hole.

"Have you ever had a massage before?" Anaya asked.

"Erhm, no," I said. Feeling that my answer was a weird answer for some reason.

"Ok. I'm going to start with your upper back, and then work my way down, is that alright?" Putting a towel over my butt and upper legs.

"Yeah, sure."

"Is it alright if I undo your bikini?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

She undid the knot, then she rubbed her hands in oil and proceeded to massage me.  
Working on my upper body and arms for about 25 minutes, before she asked me if she could do my legs as well. I said alright, and she spent the remainder of the session with my legs, making them feel like jello with her firm hands.

I glanced up at Tim. I didn't know if he was asleep or not, and my chest got really warm. He really deserved this. A proper massage by someone who knew what they were doing. Not my clueless, weak massage and fumbling hands. He said that he loved it when I offered him one, but I had no idea what I was doing, and just went by it randomly.  
I was glad he had suggested this, and I could hear him make little noises when Tanvi seemed to hit the right spot. I guess he wasn't asleep.

"We're about done," Anaya said after a while, she spoke in a soft tone. "You can sit up now."

I did. My mind was so relaxed, and I felt like a boneless pile of mush. I loved it.

Anaya poured me a glass of water, "Here, drink this," she said. "It'll help with the whole process to expel the waste products from your body.

I accepted the glass and when I drank I thought to myself "this is some good tasting water, did she put something in it?"

Tim sat up slowly too, and he looked really tranquil and peaceful. He had a faint pink ring around his face from the hole, and his eyes were really sleepy. He looked so beautiful, and we smiled slowly to each other.

"I really needed this," Tim said after he had stifled a yawn. "Thank you, Tanvi."

"My pleasure," she said and offered Tim a glass of water too.

They started packing and gathering their stuff, and Anaya turned to both of us when they were done.

"Is there anything more we can do for you?" she asked.

"No, no, we're alright," Tim said and slid from the table. "Thank you so much."

They both inclined their heads and proceeded to wipe off the table once we had gotten off them. I retrieved to the sunbeds, and Tim walked them out.

"Oh, my god," I mumbled when he came back. "I am _so_ relaxed."

"Hmm, it was nice, wasn't it?"

"And I smell all," I sniffed my own arms, "flowery and delicious, I love it."

"Me too," Tim said with a big smile.

"A smell gender-neutral massage."

Tim chuckled.

*

We decided to chill for the rest of the day. Sunbathing, playing in the pool, kissing on the beach, and drifting off to sleep when we had been lying still for a longer period of time. It was such a wonderful time to spend this day on.  
We had been snacking on fruit, nuts and drinking ice tea the whole day, and when nighttime fell, we were starving.

"I'm gonna take shower, baby. I'm all beach-y and sticky from the ice tea you accidentally spilled over my body."

"Ouh, why not a hot bath, darling?" Tim suggested as he tried not sounding _too_ eager.

"Well..."

"Oh, come on, let me draw you one."

A bath _did_ sound rather tempting. I had been glancing at the tub for days, fantasizing about how it would feel being submerged in a sea of bubbles, but I hadn't actually taken the step to _have_ a bath. It was a stunning freestanding tub, overlooking the ocean if you wished, by simply open up the wooden divider standing behind it.

"Ok, if you insist," I said and shrugged a little. Not given Tim's demeanor any real thought.

I was sat on a towel on one of the couches, reading when Tim called for me. I got up and the image I was met with made me open my mouth in surprise.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful!"

Tim had drawn me a bubble bath and it smelled wonderful. He had lit candles and put on some music for me.

"My god, baby!" I said, touching his arm as I looked around the room.

He undid the knot in my bikini, and I slipped the bottom ones off. Setting my foot down in the water, a jolt rushed through my body. The water felt _so_ good. I slipped down with my whole body and hummed, my eyes closed with approval.

"It's good?" he asked.

"Mmm, it's _very_ good..."

Tim crouched down beside the bath to kiss me softly.

"I'm gonna make us some dinner, alright?"

"Hmmm..."

"Don't rush anything. Lie as long as you want."

"Hmmm, ok..."

Kissing me again, before he got up and exited the room.

*

I was ready to get out of the tub about 20 minutes later, so I stood up, and got on the little hand towel that was lying on the floor. Wrapping a big bath towel around my body, I dried myself off and put on some fresh clothes, which meant the thing I had brought, but didn't like to wear _that_ much, so ergo; what had been left untouched for the longest since we got there. It was a pair of old sweat pants and a tank top from a Bryan Adams gig I hadn't even been to.  
I hung the bath towel to try and headed out to see what Tim was doing.

We almost bumped into one another as he came around a corner.

"Ouh, sorry!" we exclaimed simultaneously. Then we both chuckled at it.

"I'm all bathed-out," I confessed. "Thank you _so_ much, Tim." Standing on my tiptoes to give his lips a kiss.

"I hope you're still hungry, darling," he said with an impish little smile.

"Starving."

He took me gently by the wrist and dragged me along to the deck. And what I saw warmed my body even more than the bath had done.  
Tim had prepared a romantic, candlelit dinner out on the deck. A bottle of both our favorite wine was placed between the setting, and he had put a rose next to my plate.

"Tim..." I was speechless. "But look at me! I'm not dressed for a fancy dinner like this!"

"Oh, come on, it doesn't matter what you were - you're always the most beautiful in the room."

Tim held out his hand for me, and I bit the corner of my lip a little as he showed me to my seat. Pulling it out for me, he gave my shoulders a little squeeze before he made his way to his seat.

My eyes scanned the table, "How did you make all this?" 

Our kitchen wasn't equipped with a stove or an oven, just a microwave, and I didn't understand how he had been able to put all this together during my bath.

"I bought this from the restaurant," Tim confessed, the left corner of his mouth hitching into a little smile. "Normally they don't let guests buy food to take back to the house, so I had to use my powers of persuasion..."

I giggled softly, and Tim poured me some wine.

"When did you have time to go to the restaurant to get food, Tim?"

"I'll never tell," he said with a subtle wink.

"You know, I'm constantly amazed by you, baby," My hand sliding over the table to touch his.

"How do you mean, love?"

"You manage to slip in romance in everything that you do. Everything has meaning. Even if it's the tiniest little thing, it's still there."

"Well, I wouldn't call it 'an effort', you know, when it comes to you, Amy. You know how I love to make little special things for you," he said softly, running his thumb over my fingers.

"I know, and I'm so grateful. That you're taking the time to do something like this."

We shared a smile.

"Dig in," he said softly, gesturing to the plates of food.

*

After we had finished, we retreated to the outdoor sala daybed with our books and some ice cream for a quiet evening. I had eaten so much at dinner, I didn't have room for that much ice cream, so I placed the tub beside me, and gave a sigh. I was absolutely full.

Tim gazed down at me, "That's not like you, love," he pointed out softly. "Leaving food like that." He turned his head and gave me a playful smile.

"You want the rest?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"That's not like you, love," I teased back. "Refusing ice cream like that."

He reached down and pinched my waist and I squealed a little as I tried scooting back before he could touch me.   
I rolled to my side and studied him for a while.

"You're alright?" Tim asked.

I nodded and scooted closer.

"I'm just gonna lay here for a bit," I murmured.

Tim reached his hand behind my head and kissed my forehead.

"You do so love," he said softly, reaching for his book.

I made myself comfortable and all snoodled up beside him. We had been lying there silently for quite some time when Tim began tapping his foot on the cushioning, and without him even realizing it, he sang softly and absent-mindedly,

**"Big bottom**  
**Big bottom**  
**Talk about bum cakes**  
**My gal's got 'em.**  
**Big bottom**  
**Drive me out of my mind.**  
**How can I leave this behind, yeah!"**

I opened my eyes slowly, "Wait, what?" I asked a bit baffled.

"What?"

I sat up on my elbow, "What was _that_?" I snickered.

"Oh. From 'Spinal Tap', remember? Big bottom."

"Oh, yeah." Not really recognizing it since I had only seen it once.

I lay down again.

"Sure you don't wanna record a 'Tap' song, instead?" I grinned.

He was quiet for a moment.

"No, I believe they did it so well in the first place. I don't think I should interfere with that."

"So tell me more about us recording together." 

"Well." Tim placed the book over his stomach. "I have to make some calls first, but there's a studio back home we could use."

"Mm-hmm." 

"And your voice is made to be recorded, Amy. I don't know we didn't do it long ago."

Tim's praise made me smile. I knew I had a strong voice, people told me that all the time, but Tim's opinion was the only one that mattered. The only one I kept under my skin.

"I've never been in a recording studio before," I mumbled, lost in thought as I chewed on my fingernail. "Never thought I belong in a place like that..."

"I'd say _you_ belong there a lot more than most people I can think of."

"Oh my god, now you're making me nervous! And not only am I gonna be singing - I'm gonna be singing with _you_."

"What are you talking about? We sing all the time."

"Yeah, but that's more like "joke singing" in the car or when we're making dinner - it's not serious. But recording _is_ , and how can I compete with _your_ voice, Tim?"

"I don't see it as 'competing' darling. I just thought it would be a fun thing to do together."

"Yeah, I know but... it's you, you know. You, who have already recorded several albums. You, who know the drill."

Tim chuckled, "I didn't have the faintest idea of what I was doing the first time! And probably not the third or fourth either," he added.

I propped myself up on one elbow, "I just wanna do a good job and make you proud of me."

Tim laid the book back down again, "Oh, sweetheart, is _that_ what you're worried about?"

I shrugged a little, "Well, yeah."

Coaxing me to lie down again, he wrapped both his arms around me. He kissed my hair.

"How can I be anything _but_ proud of you, Amy? You're the bravest person I know."

"Me?! I haven't done anything!"

"You managed to get out of a very destructive drinking pattern."

"Thanks to you." 

"I might have been there as support. But _you_ did it all on your own. I didn't quit binge drinking _for_ you, you did that all by yourself."

"Hm."

"And you love yourself again. Isn't that a brave quality? The bravest, I'd say..."

I nodded slowly in agreement.

"You have nothing to worry about, my love, I promise, we're doing this because it's fun."

*

When we had turned out all the lights and gone to bed that night, I lay awake for a while, thinking. I didn't really know if Tim was asleep or not, but I whispered,

"Tim..?"

"Mmmm, yeah..?" he mumbled sleepily, nuzzling his nose on my neck.

I struggled to find the words I wanted to convey, and I moved around a little on my spot.

"I'm so thankful that I have you... I forget everything, all the horrible things that have happened, when I'm with you, and..." I was quiet for a while.

"What, Amy?" he whispered and softly kissed my skin.

"...You're my best friend, my light in the darkness..."

"Baby," squeezing me closer.

"...I love you..." I rolled to my back as I said that. I could detect Tim's features in the semi-dark, and he smiled at me. His eyes lovingly danced over my face.

"Amy, I love you too, you have no idea," he said in a low tone before bestowing kisses on me. "And you're _my_ best friend, my best girl."

I rolled to my other side so that I was facing him. My fingertips traced his beard and his cheek and up to his hair, where I combed through it a few times. He had his eyes closed but smiled so contentedly.

"I love when you touch me," he murmured.

Trailing my hand down to his beard again, I gave a pleased sigh before my eyes drifted shut, and we soon fell asleep. 

* 

After a nice breakfast in the restaurant, we decided to have a day at the beach.   
So I changed into the bikini Tim gave me and slipped on a sports bra. The little gold chain on my bottoms was hanging by a thread since Tim had pulled them off me a number of times, and not all of them had been slow and gentle.   
I doubted I would be able to use them when we got home.

I was carrying a big beach blanket, a bottle of water and my book. Tim walked behind me, his towel thrown over his left shoulder, sunglasses on. I absolutely loved how the wind grabbed hold of the hint of curls he had, and how his hair swayed in the warm wind.

I lay the beach blanket down one of the wooden sunbeds on the beach and sat down on it, Tim sat down beside mine.

"Gorgeous weather," he said as he viewed our surroundings.

"It is. It's a shame we have to go home soon."

"Mm, one could get used to living like this."

We looked at each other.

"But we've had a nice time away, though," I said smiling.

"Absolutely. I can't remember the last time I had such a nice holiday."

I reached out my hand and touched his cheek.

"Can't remember the last time I even _had_ a holiday," he added.

He gave me a chaste kiss, before laying down on his back and opened his book. I lay down too, but I wasn't reading. I wanted to sunbathe a little.

*

"Hey, you should have this," I told Tim while holding out the bottle of water to him.

"Thank you, I'll take it later."

"No, now. You haven't had much water in the last couple of hours, and it's boiling hot outside."

"But that's your bottle, love," he insisted calmly without taking his eyes from his book. "If I drink that, what will you drink?"

"It's a stone's throw to our house, Tim! Two throws! Come on, I have to use the bathroom anyway, I'll bring more bottles when I come back, and we can take a walk on the beach."

"Yes, mother," Tim replied obediently.

I gave a loving snort before I got up on my feet and jogged back to the villa.

Getting back to Tim, I hid two water bottles under my blanket to keep them out of the direct sun, I then held out my hand to him.

"Come, walk with me," I said.

Putting his book down, he took my hand.

"This is our last day, Tim, what do you wanna do today?"

"Well, I was thinking we could have some dinner at the restaurant, and then turn in early. Our flight leaves at eight in the morning."

I leaned closer to him, "Sounds good, baby." 

Lacing my fingers with his as we walked with no clear destination. The feeling of the hot sand as it covered my feet was nice, and I enjoyed walking here with my man. Talking about the previous days and how we didn't wish it to end just yet.  
Drawing closer and closer to the edge of the water, we kept walking as out feet cooled down in the ocean. I stopped and looked around.

"My god, I'm really gonna miss this,"

"Me too."

I turned around and enfolded Tim in my arms. I needed him as close as possible. He bent down and kiss the top of my head, then he lovingly tugged my ponytail a little, and I smiled up at him.

"I love you, you know," I said. My voice was low and sincere.

"I _adore_ you, you know." He grinned slowly.

I put my head against his chest and he touched me with both his hands. He started to gently rock me back and forth. I looked up at him again and angled my head to kiss his mouth.  
It was a soft, tender kiss at first, but it escalated into something deeper, and he tilted his head as it turned more intense, and his tongue had breached my mouth many many sea waves ago.  
He wrapped his hands around my middle and lifted me up without breaking the kiss. He swallowed a tiny moan from me, as he sucked on my tongue. 

Our passionate beach make-out session gradually turned into us pecking wet, slow kisses on each other, Tim's lip touching mine was the best feeling in the world, until we ended up just staring at one another with a serene, stupid grin on our faces.

"Come on," Tim said, gently cocking his head for us to keep walking.

*

We decided to do some snorkeling later in the afternoon. Tim had bought diving masks and we were both eager trying them on in the turquoise water.  
I had a bit of trouble with mine, and I struggled with it in the waist-high water. Tim was already under, and I could see him eagerly swimming around, discovering the world under the surface of the water.  
I fiddled with the mask as I couldn't get it tight enough. I let out a sigh, and Tim emerged behind me. I turned around and opened my mouth to ask him to help me, but he was under again before I even had a chance to get out the first syllable.

I called out for him, "Tim?" But of course, he didn't hear me. I put my hand under the surface, trying to get him to notice me, "Tim!"

He came back up again.

"Tim, help me!" I whined.

He propped the mask on his head.

"What's that, love?"

"Help me."

He made his way to me.

"It's broken." The pout was evident in my voice.

He took it from my hand to examine it.

"It's too big, and I can't make it smaller," I said.

"Let me see."

Tim held the rubber strap between his thumb and index finger, and wiggled a plastic latch with his other hand, and managed to make it smaller.

"There," he grinned, licking his lower lip.

I gave him a little face before putting the mask on.

"It's absolutely gorgeous down here," Tim said, pulling the mask back on and put the bite end of the tube between his teeth, and was under again before I even had the time to react.

I had never snorkeled before, and I was a little apprehensive. But I bit the end of my tube and slowly submerged. It took a few seconds before the notion of me being able to breathe underwater kicked in, and when it did, it allowed me to enjoy the world under the water. Tim was right - it _was_ gorgeous. 

We had read that the water contained loads of triggerfish, clownfish, and parrotfish. Now, I couldn't tell one apart from the other, but they were beautiful - especially the white/orange ones.  
Tim was swimming a few feet from me, on a more deeper part, touching the reef and the underwater vegetation. I still had my feet planted in the sand, and I intended to stay that way.  
Tim turned his head towards me and waved. I waved back. Then he beckoned me to swim to him, but I shook my head.  
Coming up for air at the same time, he swam to me, taking the tube out from his mouth.

"What are you still doing there? Come on, swim out with me."

"Nah, I'm thinking of staying here, you know, where my feet still can touch the ground."

Tim started walking as soon as he reached the bottom.

"You're not afraid, are you, love?" he asked, propping the mask on his head and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger.

"I don't wanna go out too deep, that's all."

Tim was obviously having the time of his life and wanted to keep at it.

"Mind if I leave you here for a bit and dive out again?"

"No, of course not."

He was clearly enjoying himself, and I could never in a million years deny him that, even if I was a little uneasy about it.

"Go," I gently urged, and gestured with my hand.

Tim looked really happy as he put the mask back on again, turned around and disappeared under the surface. I was pleased staying in the shallow end, the world there was just as beautiful, _and_ I could still feel the sand.  
My eyes followed Tim as he swam around, he seemed so free, like he had no cares in the world.

I swam around, doing my own explorations, but got tired of it after a while. So I headed inland, threw the mask onto the shore, but remained in the water, propped up on my elbows on my back where I tried to catch some sun.  
I could hear Tim break the surface further out, and I looked up and saw that he was swimming towards me. Crawling the last bit up to me on his elbows and hands.

"Have you had enough of the underwater exploration, Amy?"

I sat up a little and kissed him.

"Yeah, I think so."

Straddling my body, he gave me a few quick, chaste kisses, before he gracefully maneuvered himself on his feet, grabbed hold of me and with little effort, heaved me to a standing position.

"What do you say about a late lunch then?"

I bent down to pick up my snorkeling mask, and we started to walk out of the water. While walking, I hung the mask on my arm, got up behind Tim. I put my hands on his shoulders and asked him to bend down a little. He did, and I jumped on his back and piggybacked  
all the way to our villa.

*

We tidied up a bit when we got back to the villa, put furniture back to where they belonged and collected drinking glasses and plates in a neat little pile in the kitchen.  
Tim was taking a shower, so I flopped down on my back in one of the couches meanwhile. I had loved every second of our time together - our first real vacation, and even though I considered this island a little piece of heaven on earth, I was looking forward to getting back home again. I missed our lives there. 

Tim was dressed and ready about 30 minutes later, so we took the golf buggy up to the restaurant for some dinner. We had hardly used it during our time here, 'cause we hadn't really gone very far. We both enjoyed the seclusion that our beach villa provided too much, and we saw little desire to venture out. 

Tim had already driven it, I had only been a passenger, and he asked if I wanted to drive it to the restaurant, and of course, I did - very much. It wasn't much to it, just two pedals marked 'Stop' and 'Go' - just as easy as driving a car.

"Hey, we should get one of these!" I exclaimed after driving a few feet. "It's very cool."

"Would you drive me to work in it?" Tim grinned.

"Are you kidding! I would pick you up downtown after a wet night out!"

He chuckled heartily, and we exchanged an amusing glance.

I drove up to the restaurant and parked the buggy on the little graveled enclosure.   
It was "seafood and grill buffet night", I didn't eat seafood, but there were plenty of yummy vegetables, fruit and other side orders for me to munch on, and filling a plate was no problem for me.  
We ordered some drinks and took a seat at a table outside. We ate under a comfortable silence. I think we both felt some sort of "vacation-fatigue" and going back home didn't feel _that_ sad.  
Tim finished before I did, and I could tell by the way he quietly moaned he was absolutely full. Leaning back in his chair, he put both his hands on his own stomach for a few seconds, then reaching for his beer for a few gulps.

He tapped the pocket of his pants for his pack of cigarettes.

"If it alright if I smoke even though you're still eating?"

"Of course, no problem." 

Lighting the cigarette with a quick flick of his thumb, he inhaled deeply before gently throwing the lighter on the table in front of him. We shared a smile and I chewed the last of my asparagus on my plate.  
We only had two beers each, since we had an early start tomorrow, and neither of us wanted to deal with any kind of hangover. We stayed behind for about two hours, just to let the food settle and to savor the last of our vacation.  
We drank sparkling water and wonderful, domestic coffee, and we must've smoked half of Tim's pack.

"Hey, we should get going," I said as I stubbed out my last cigarette. "We have some packing to do."

"Yeah, we should..." Tim said, smoking the last of his.

I drove the buggy back, and Tim had his hand on my lap the entire time, moving it up and down my thigh.

It was very warm outside, so we decided to change into our swimming gear on last time and ended up having a tranquil afternoon and evening by the pool.  
I was floating on my back, looking up at the sky as it slowly changed and got darker and darker when Tim swam up to me and maneuvered me into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and we bobbed up and down in the water, kissing every so often. 

"May I?" he asked, gazing at me through his lashes, fingers hooked in the strap of my bikini.

I just gave him a sly smirk and Tim saw that as my silent approval for him to get me out of my top half. Carefully lowering the straps, one at a time, like he wanted to savor it. Prolong it.  
He undid the knot with experienced fingers and unhooked it at the back. I shivered slightly as it came off me, and when Tim's fingers grazed my skin.  
He looked at me with half-lidded eyes and cupped my breast at the same time. My eyes fluttered closed and I bit my lips together for a second.  
His lips latched around my nipple after that and he swirled his tongue around the delicate, pink little nub. I loved it when he did that. My head fell backward and I moaned from my throat.  
His hands pawed both my breasts, kneading them carefully in a circle, sucking and licking the sensitive skin. My pussy started throbbing as he flicked his tongue over my nipple, and a soft whimper escaped my mouth. 

I placed my right hand on his chest and traced it between our bodies, down his stomach, and to his dick. He was already hard, and he groaned as my fingers worked the straining erection under his swimming trunks.

"I wanna fuck," I whispered, looking pleadingly into his eyes. "Fuck me."

Walking us to the shallow end of the pool, I climbed backward up the steps until my lower body was out of the water. Tim grabbed the fabric of my bikini bottoms, and the fragile gold chain broke as he yanked them off me. None of us cared about that right now, we were both too eager and horny.  
I helped Tim out of his trunks, and he grabbed me and changed places with me.

"Get on my lap," he gritted through his teeth.

I moved to straddle him, and my pussy engulfed his dick right away. We both let out a grunt. I was very wet and slippery from being so aroused, so was he, and him in me in this state, felt like heaven.  
Tim slapped his hands on my ass, grunting as he did so, aligning with my motion as I ground and circled my pelvis on him, teasing my clit until I shivered all over and a warm feeling started to spread in me.  
I put my feet on the step behind him for better leverage and more powerful force, and then I started fucking him, loud and hard.

Riding Tim was one of my favorite positions when we fucked. I loved the feeling it instilled in me, I loved being the dominant one, I loved being the one calling the shots. I always climaxed so strongly when I did.

We preferred not coming together, we wanted to be 100% mentally present when the other one had an orgasm, and that was hard to accomplish when we both climaxed at the same time.  
Usually, Tim would make me cum first, and then he'd let me have my seconds of pure ecstasy in peace. He wanted all focus on me as I had my orgasms.  
Then when I had calmed down a bit, he would usually fuck me, or I would suck him off until he came that way.

But now, being so wound up and horny, we could tell by the little signs we each gave off that we were on the verge of climaxing, and we knew we would cum together this time. So be it, we needed the release, fast.  
I felt it built and built, attacking me like a goddamn freight train, Tim must've sensed the same thing. I saw it in his eyes, and the way he moved and breathed.  
We just wanted to hold it off a _little_ longer. I grabbed Tim around the neck, our eyes locked as we fucked each other.

"You ready?" His voice was strained and low.

I moaned my response. I wanted to cum. I would've if we hadn't been interrupted by someone knocking on the wooden gate leading to the pool. It was an employee from the hotel, he obviously hadn't heard Tim and me going at it, because he barged right in through the door.

"Oh sweet jesus!" he shrieked. The sudden and unexpected outburst made me lose my grip around Tim and fall in the water.

I let out a scream out of pure shock as I fell backward, and Tim hurried to cover himself with a towel lying next to the pool.

"What the hell!" he yelled and rushed out of the pool.

"I'm _so_ sorry, please forgive me, Mr. Curry, I'm so sorry!" Not really know where to focus his eyes as they kept darting around.

"What the hell do you want?!" Tim yelled.

"We found your credit card under a table at the restaurant. We tried to call you, but there was no answer." Holding out the credit card on a shaky arm, Tim yanked it from his hand. "I'm so sorry for intruding like this, but I wanted to give it back before you go home tomorrow."

"Ok, thank you," Tim muttered, clutching the towel around his waist harder.  
  
His heart pounded out of anger, he wanted to tell this young man to get the hell out of there, but the damage was already done, so what did it matter now?

"So, I'll be going now." The young man moved backward as he spoke and almost tripped over a sunbed. "Thank you, and please forgive me."

I hid as best as I could in the water, and I still had my arms covering my chest as I moved to the steps. None of us said anything, we just stared at one another in some kind of surprise-shock. But like on cue, we started laughing, and we couldn't stop. We realized there was no idea of keep going at it.

"Come on," Tim snickered as he helped me out of the pool.

He embraced me with one arm, holding on to the towel with the other hand. We hugged and giggled for a while before I cleared my throat and patted on his chest, "I'm taking a shower..."

"Yeah..." 

The moment was gone, but that was alright. Giving him a chaste kiss before I walked through the sliding doors for my shower.

*

After we had packed pretty much everything that we didn't need, we retreated to the sala day bed for a quiet evening. I had put the complimentary bowl of fruit between us, 'cause I didn't wanna let it go to waste. We had eaten "the best ones" already, but I didn't wanna be rude and leave it. We shared the last of the grapes that had begun to shrivel until all that was left was two questionable oranges that none of us really wanted. 

"I really don't eat oranges," I said and looked at the bowl.

"And I don't want them either..." 

I grabbed the bowl and placed it down on the wooden floor.

"Ok. Out of sight, out of mind," I said and reached for my book. Making myself comfortable, propped up against a big pillow.

"How is the book?" Tim asked absently while continuing to read his own.

"I think this is one of my favorite books, actually," I said as I examined the cover. "He has just snatched a second girl, and he has her locked in the basement for now. Totally horrible, but it makes for a very interesting read."

We exchanged a glance, and I shrugged a little. Tim put away his book and shuffled closer, burying his face in my chest for a few seconds before he rested the side of his face against me. I hitched up knees to create a little nook and cradled him close, brushing my fingers through his hair.

"I can hear your heart," he murmured.

I looked down at him, he had his eyes closed, "Well, how fortunate."

He "hmm'ed" faintly, but didn't move. Instead, he just wrapped his arms around me and gave a satisfied little noise.

"My little guy," I whispered. "My littlest guy..."

He hummed his approval, and I kissed his forehead.

"You tired?" I asked.

He nodded.

"You wanna go to bed?"

He nodded again and opened his eyes, they gazed softly at me.

"Come on, then," I said, gently cocking my head to the bedroom. 

*

Climbing into bed fairly early that night, we snuggled up together. Legs tangling, our naked bodies pressed up against one another. Tim was slowly tracing patterns over my back. His warm lips ghosting over my forehead.

"You feel alright by going back home tomorrow, love?" he murmured.

"I actually do. It's gonna be nice to get back home again."

He pecked kisses on me.

"But it's gonna be a long trip back home, though, and I'm probably gonna be pretty jetlagged again..."

"Well...traveling west is easier than going east, actually. So I'm guessing it won't be as hard for you on the way home."

I looked at him while petting over his hair.

"We should get some sleep, love. We have a six o'clock wake up call tomorrow morning."

I leaned up to him and we kissed each other good night. Then I turned around in his embrace.

"Spoon," I murmured.

Tim kissed my cheek and laid back behind me. His fingers entwined with mine. I closed my eyes. I felt so secure.

"Good night, Amy love."

"Good night, baby."


End file.
